


Lonely

by DreamlandB



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, RIP, the canon truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamlandB/pseuds/DreamlandB
Summary: Lapis is torn between her new home and being safe, how will she decide her fate? And what did she think while deciding it?





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miseryroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryroot/gifts), [FiveEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveEyes/gifts).



> This is my first fic! thanks to Miseryroot that inspired me to write for the first time.

"wow, I feel so lonely." Lapis said while staring to the beautiful sunset colored horizon.

"but Lapis... you are here with me." Peridot looked with a questioning look.

"Not for long. Bye bitch." She flew away taking everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.
> 
> Please Lapis, come back.


End file.
